Anita
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Summary One day on one of his many journeys, while stopping by a small village, the Demon Hunter Donovan came across a young girl named Anita. She was an orphan, who was almost completely emotionless due to the trauma of seeing her family slaughtered at the hands of an unknown Darkstalker. Shunned by her orphanage as a witch, she exhibited strange and unexplained power. As Donovan came onto the scene, Anita was threatened by a hideous monster. Coming in and easily dispatching the monster, he too is feared by Anita's cowardly guardians. As Donovan turned to leave, Anita began to motion towards Donovan without any words. The people explained that Anita had never exhibited any kind of emotion or word ever since her parents were brutally murdered in front of her eyes. Nonchalantly taking his sword Dhylec and slicing off the head of Anita's doll, he proved to the people that Anita's heart wasn't lost as she showed anger at Donovan decapitating her doll by responding with a violent psychic force. Donovan easily subdued the attack and told Anita that anger was the quickest and most easily summoned emotion, and that her anger was proof that she could still heal her own heart. With no where else to go, Donovan welcomed Anita to accompany him to not only find herself, but to help Donovan fight off the evil Darkstalkers as Anita had the unique ability to find them as well. Donovan would help Anita have her revenge and not follow the same troubled path as he. Donovan couldn't figure it out, but he felt that Anita was special, and that she had to be protected. Thus, Donovan became Anita's guardian, and the "bane" of evil everywhere. He felt the presence of an oncoming evil on the horizon and knew Anita felt the same. Anita has kept that headless Doll ever since. For reasons unknown to all, Anita holds an immense destructive power within hidden beneath her frail self. While it's origin is a mystery, it appears to be tied to her emotional state, as in all the years she remained as a lost heart, she appeared as an ordinary girl, yet from the moment Donovan appeared in her life, slicing her doll's head, they began to slowly manifest. During the battle against Pyron, when the warrior was lying defeated on the ground, bleeding and gazing at death's door, the girl's true might was unleashed, the powers of the destroyer of worlds being vastly surpasses in that instant, leaving Morrigan, Demitri and Donovan himself astonished. So, who truly is Anita? While the answers are unclear, she appears to be a form of destined human who's existence has been foretold since eons. Lord Jedah Dohma is aware of her self, and not only views her as a threat, but refers to her as the Ruler of Humanity who's still to Awake. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least High 5-A, likely far higher | Unknown Name: Anita Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Female Age: Unknown. But likely no older than 10 as a child, and at least 18 as an adult Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Healing, Granting Power, likely many others Attack Potency: Below Average level | At least Dwarf Star level, likely far higher (In the Udon Darkstalkers Comic, a brief awakening of her power severely damaged and weakened the Mortal Pyron, while in the Darkstalkers Anime, it was a small portion of her power that made Donovan one shot the mortal Pyron) | Unknown (Even Jedah Dohma in his Vampire Savior ending, with the possession of the Universe-Destroying Shintai viewed her truly awakened self as a threat) Speed: Below Average Human | Unknown with Massively FTL+ with energy blasts/waves (Pyron couldn't react to her power) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average (Is a frail, 2'9" and 28 lbs child) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Below Average | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Below Average (Is a frail, 2'9" and 28 lbs child) | Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Planetary through energy attacks. | Unknown Standard Equipment: Her headless doll Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Any that of an average human | Can't manifest her powers for long | None notable Feats: *A simply Energy Wave of hers was enough to severely wound Pyron, when Morrigan and Demitri combined couldn't do it. (Udon Darkstalkers Comic) *A small portion of her power allowed Donovan to one-shot the mortal Pyron (Madhouse Darkstalkers OVAs) Key: Sealed | Awakened Powers | Adult Anita Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darkstalkers Category:Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier